(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus with a transfer or arrival precaution notifying function suitable for use as an information processing apparatus carried by a user, with which the user can work while moving to a place for transferring or a destination utilizing transport facilities such as a train, a bus and the like, further relates to an apparatus for transmitting information for transfer or arrival precaution which transmits information to be used as transfer or arrival precaution information to the information processing apparatus, a transfer or arrival precaution notifying method and a computer readable record medium, in which a program operating a computer as the information processing apparatus is recorded, used in the above information processing apparatus.
(2) Description of Related Art
With a spread of portable information processing apparatus such as personal computers of a notebook type, various works are done with the above information processing apparatus in order to effectively use a time when a user of the information processing apparatus moves to a place for transferring/a destination (a place for transferring or a destination) utilizing public transport facilities such as a train, a bus and the like.
A necessity of doing various works with the above information processing apparatus while the user moves is great when the user hits on an idea during a move utilizing public transport facilities and wants to start the work immediately, or when a work that the user wants to do during a move occurs.
If the user hits on an idea while moving, the user often forgets the conceived idea due to time elapsing when starting to work in another place after getting off the vehicle. In many cases, the user has to start the work from recollecting the idea. This doubles labor of the work.
If the user of the information processing apparatus wants to work while moving, that is, if the user has a work whose due is approaching, or receives a request for a work over a communication network while moving, the work will be delayed if the user cannot work while moving.
When the user works with the above information processing apparatus while moving utilizing public transport facilities, the user has to always pay attention to whether the user arrives at a place for transferring (a place of a connection) or a destination (a place where the user gets off) so that it is difficult for the user to concentrate on the work.
To the contrary, if the user concentrates on the work, the user might not notice that the user arrives at a place for transferring/a destination, and fail to get off, and ride past. In particular, if a time of a move is more odds and ends such as one hour or two, the more the user might not notice that the user arrives at a place for transferring/a destination, fail to get off, and ride past.
As methods for notifying a passenger that the passenger arrives at a place for transferring/a destination, techniques are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 5-282317, 1-245724, 5-69828 and 61-95495.
Each of the techniques disclosed in the above publications relates to an apparatus that a passenger can carry, which generates, for example, sounds, vibration or the like when the passenger utilizing public transport facilities approaches a place for transferring/a destination so as to notify the passenger of it.
In each of the techniques disclosed in the above publications, the passenger has to always carry an apparatus for notifying the passenger that the passenger arrives at a place for transferring/a destination.
In the case where the passenger works with an information processing apparatus while moving in public transport facilities, it is difficult for the passenger to concentrate on the work since the passenger has to pay attention to a notice from the apparatus so that the passenger might stop the work although wanting to continue the work.
Further, when the apparatus generates sounds, vibration or the like to notify a passenger that the passenger arrives at a place for transferring/a destination, the passenger might confuse it with a call incoming of a portable telephone, a beeper or the like so that the notice of arrival at a place for transferring/a destination might not be correctly delivered.
When a passenger utilizes public transport facilities unfamiliar to the passenger, or when a notice is delivered in order to avoid passenger's ride past due to the passenger's doze, etc., the techniques disclosed in the above publications are effective. However, if the passenger works with an information processing apparatus while moving in public transport facilities, the above techniques are not effective from a viewpoint of work efficiency.